Seeing
by nightbug08
Summary: Jake sees the forest, the world, and the rest of his life.


AN: So I just got back from seeing Avatar for the first time around 1 A.M. And this just kind of came pouring out onto the screen.

* * *

The first time he sees the forest, he thinks it looks like a hungry beast, just waiting to reach out past the wall and snap him up like a cat eating a mouse.

The second time he sees it, he's too excited by his new legs and to be breathing real air for the first time in five years. It's cleaner than he remembers, and it tastes like clear waters and sweetness.

The third time he sees the forest, he starts to play a bit, before being reminded why he shouldn't, but he doesn't regret for a second, ever.

The fourth time he sees the forest he's watching her, watching her move and dance around all the little branches he just walks through. It's a while after that that he meets he's brother, but neither of them knows it yet.

After that he sees the forest always. Even when he can't walk, he can feel the dirt under his feet. Even when he's inside he can feel the warmth on his face, see the lights of the world in his minds eye.

Then the worst part, he sees her, he tries to tell her, tries to tell any of them, but they know he is a dreamwalker, and now when they are scared and confused, they push away what is different. But the mother knows, she lets him loose, and he sees the forest burn.

Then he's shaken so rudely awake, shoved in a cell, and even then he can hear the murmur of the Hometree in the back of his mind. Even when he shouldn't be able to, he can hear the screeching of his Ikran, echoing in his ears.

Then the flying, and waking up for what he he hopes to Eywa is the last time but he knows won't be deep in the back of his mind. They left him behind, he's not truly surprised, he doesn't have room in his head for surprise now, he may not have been born in the Hometree but he is one of the people and he mourns the death of his home and family.

Plans and true flight then. A very impressive entrance and soon he's hoping with both his hearts that this _works_ . . . but it doesn't and that just makes it worse. He speaks to them, letting his words flow to his brother and out into the people, under the Tree of Souls, and he knows that he's speaking to everyone, not just the people that he sees.

Then the flying and the plans and all their hopes and plans fall on this day and place. This is their all.

He waits with the others, watching the ship get closer and closer, until he _knows_ that now he must strike, now he must fight and those who threaten the people and the Tree of Souls, those who killed the Hometree.

He flies, they all fly and ride. The Sky People will pay! But there are losses, such losses. Trudy dies first, he sees a painted piece of hull spiraling down to the forest, but has no time to talk, then his brother Tsu'Tey, he can feel a pounding in his head and soon he stops, and talks, and then he knows that at least one of Norm is dead, maybe both. He hears her voice then, tells her not to attack, to hide and run.

But he sees the wild Ikran flying, and his voice stops in his throat, Eywa is helping! His ferocity doubles and redoubles, they will not reach the Tree of Souls!

They don't, but the fool Quaritch in his metal suit, he wants revenge. He doesn't care anymore about his men, he just wants to kill. The fighting and clashing, and then he's broken the glass, cracked and shattered, impossible to see through. Quaritch takes it off and for all his metal skin, he sits as exposed a a slug. A very clever slug though, Neytiri kills him after he breaks the windows, lets the poisons seep in. She saves him then, and he sees her with his first eyes for the first time. And she sees his first body for the first time.

They march then, the Sky People, and he watches them walk back to their ships, a few of them stay, Norm stays and Dr. Patel. A few of the others in the Avatar program stay, he sees at least one of them standing, watching the humans leave, looking very odd being so tall, wearing a shirt. Norm and the Doctor arrange for another little complex of the bunkers to be flown up to the mountains. Food and lodgings, until their new bodies are grown. It won't take quite as long for Norms body, they know what to expect from his DNA now and can grow the body in a little under four years. Dr. Patel will have to wait the full five.

And now he closes his first eyes for the last time. Knowing that he is free of his wheelchair, that he'll never have to wear an airmask ever again. And he opens his second eyes, for the rest of his life.

* * *

AN: So, Like it? Love it? Want to hunt me down for desecrating your new favorite movie? Reveiw Please, all opinions are welcome and all words appreciated.


End file.
